Vampire
Vampires are magically reanimated human corpses which are inhabited by the spirits of the deceased person and who closely resemble the living human they were before their transformation. Vampires feed and survive on the blood of the living, typically on that of humans, and they can also transform other humans into more of their kind with their own blood Creation A human who has consumed vampire blood in some way (whether by drinking it, having it poured into an open wound, or being injected with it) and has subsequently died with the blood in their system will be magically revived as an undead vampire, just like the vampire who sired them. The exact nature of the human's death is irrelevant to this process; the only condition that must be met is that the body has to be more-or-less intact and able to function once they reawaken in transition. Transition In order to complete the transition into a vampire, the person must then consume a significant amount of human blood, at least a sip's worth, within the next twenty-four hours, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood (which includes the blood of a witch to successfully complete their transition-- animal blood or vampire blood is not sufficient to finish the transformation from human to vampire. A vampire in transition is neither truly living nor truly dead until they either complete their transformation by drinking human blood and becoming a vampire or choose not to feed and die for good. This puts them in a strange liminal space between the two states that can have several different effects. In a similar vein, until a person in transition drinks human blood to complete their transformation, they will be not be susceptible to the standard weaknesses of a vampire (i.e. they can still walk in sunlight and can enter homes without an invitation Sirelines Every regular vampire that has ever existed is descended from those of their who, unlike the majority of vampires, were turned not by dying with vampire blood in their system, but instead were transformed with a powerful spell fueled by dark that was cast at some point around 1001 AD in what is now modern-day Los Angeles. However, the ritual that resulted in their transformation does have similarities to how normal vampires are turned in that they had to consume enchanted blood (in their case, the blood of the human Morningstar Doppelganger that had been enchanted with an adapted version of the immortality spell by their powerful warlock father, Brandon before being killed while that blood was in their system. Powers and Weaknesses Vampires |-|Powers and Abilities= The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age and experience. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood is also known to increase the speed of healing when ingested by a vampire after being seriously wounded. *Pathokinesis: Vampires have the power to change other people's emotions that are around them. *Superhuman Speed: Vampires have superhuman speed which allows them to run much faster than humans. *Superhuman Strength: Vampires have superhuman strength which allows them to be much stronger than humans. *Superhuman Hearing: Vampires sense of hearing is far greater than that of a human. *Superhuman Healing Factor: They can magically heal any wound in very little time. *Telekinesis: Vampires have the ability to move objects with their mind. *Hypnosis: Vampires can put anyone under their control. *Pain Infliction: Vampires are able summon a shadowy presence to inflict pain in one's body. *Shockwave Generation: They are able to generate shockwaves. *Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. While vampires who were cancer-free as humans will be immune to cancer after they are turned, those humans who were turned while they had cancer will not only still have it as a vampire, but their newly-enhanced healing factor will accelerate the progression of the cancer cells over two-fold, nearly always causing the cancer-stricken vampire to kill themselves to end their suffering. *indestructibility: A vampire's body cannot be destroyed. *Vampirism: Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with deadly venom that flows within their blood. As their venom his transfered into his/hers body, the venom begins to poison their human body making them die. When the venom is in their system, causes them to have monstrous dreams. |-|Weakness= *Bloodlust: Vampire's are driven by a eternal, daming thirst for living human blood, causing them to have trouble being close to a human. *Wood: Sharp wood to the heart can weaken/kill them. *Sunlight: A vampire will burn if he is near sunlight, without his/hers daylight ring. *Animal Blood: Animal Blood can weaken vampires, only if they didn't drink human blood. *Vervain: If Vampire's is exposed to vervain, it can make them severely feverish. *Werewolf Bite: If a vampire is bitten by a werewolf, they has very little time to survive. The only way they can survive a werewolf bite is drinking the blood of the Original Hybrid. *Vampire Bloodline: If their creator dies, so does him/her and all the vampires they turned turned.